


Little Devil

by subby0219



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Devil!Chris, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: 大概提要：Chris是只小恶魔，任性就是想在人间生活，任性和隔壁住的人类Zach搞上了，任性就是没告诉Zach自己其实是只恶魔，和Zach搞上两个月后的和他一起参加了一个万圣节派对。只有OOC、错别字、逻辑死归我。可能会一直出现：屁股。Chris的屁股。





	

Chris笑容满面的重复了一遍客人的点单，面前的姑娘长得很可爱，报完最后一项后，他朝她眨了眨左眼。  
看起来她很受用，在餐点等待区仍用炽热的眼神紧盯着Chris。  
Chris爱死现在这份快餐店前台收银的工作，每天都能从来往的人群中吸收充分的情绪能量，工作也很轻松，隔天轮休制让他能在第二天在能休息自在的赖在zach的床上，或者好好回味前一天晚上被zach操到合不拢腿的性爱。

Chris知道人类会在他们认为的万圣节（咳咳，在他看来有点可笑。）进行变装派对，扮演一些僵尸、吸血鬼、漫画角色之类，在一块儿喝酒吃甜点，他喜欢所有的环节。所以在下班后，他决定去商店买一套恶魔装，Chris相信zach一定会喜欢带电动按摩棒的恶魔尾巴，虽然他屁股上原本的确长了一根，但他从没在zach面前露出来过他的小尖角，他已经很久没有把那些恶魔象征露出来了，他现在完全不需要这些，它们只可能会吓坏zach。

他们说好为了万圣节的神秘感，在派对之前都不见面，所以Chris在家里充分的准备了一番，为了让自己看起来更吸引人。

在派对上，zach在Chris走进房间的那一刹那就被他吸引了，Chris当然也感受到从Zach身上散发出的情绪，所以他乐不可支的转过身，向zach扭动着自己的屁股，让他上衣的下摆和那根插在他屁股里的尾巴晃动起来。  
”哇哦，甜心，你看起来...棒极了。“一向高级词汇连篇的zach扶着自己的额头，满脸挫败的用了一个不能再普通的词汇去形容眼前的Chris。  
他头上戴着红色的小犄角，身上穿着紧身黑色皮质背心，背后粘着一对小翅膀，胸前的开口几乎能到达他的肚脐，背心下摆装饰的流苏长度刚好到他大腿根，他圆鼓鼓的翘屁股都包在条皮裤里，还有那条让人没法忽视的恶魔尾巴，zach好奇它究竟是固定在哪儿，因为看起来它上下的浮动和Chris的屁股的太契合了，所以他伸手在Chris的屁股上摸了一把。

Zach马上发现了Chris的小秘密。

”我觉得你没搞清楚，万圣节派对并不是比赛谁是性感小甜心的变装派对。“zach这么说，但双手却牢牢的包着Chris的屁股。  
“一点没有说服力，Zach，你喜欢的不得了。”Chris乐不可支的把胯贴向zach，恨不得和他立马粘在一块儿。  
“希望操蛋的派对现在就结束，我觉得快等不到主持人宣布派对开始的那一刻了。”zach在Chris脸上轻咬了一口。  
“让这套...”Chris满眼欣赏的大量着zach身上的绷带僵尸装，“衣服在你身上呆久点，我觉得我快爱上它了。”

在zach被人拉走前，Chris塞了个小型控制器在他手里，顺带向zach抛了一个暧昧的眨眼。

zach全程都在应酬，他喜欢成为人群的焦点，谈论政治和边缘人士福利，Chris曾开玩笑说zach应该转行去当政客或是义工之类，总之当演员对你的口才来说太大材小用了。  
但zach今天显然并不怎么专注于他的“演说”，因为他的根本没法从Chris身上挪开视线，撇开该死的按摩棒不说，他今天的装扮真是辣透了，zach甚至有些担心一个不注意，他的小恶魔就被人吃了，因为这个原因，他一直把控制器放在口袋里，整晚都没打开它。  
该死的，zach在心里骂道，他又回想起刚遇上Chris的那几个礼拜，Chris简直就像是个刚出生几周的婴儿，他甚至连避孕套是套在哪儿都不知道。  
Chris不知道，或者说不那么清楚他爽起来的样子有多火辣，他可没什么共享精神，Chris今天的装扮已经够其他人值回时间了。

Chris等了半场派对，都没感觉到身体里的按摩棒的震动，期初他是有些不怎么开心，但派对的食物实在太可口了，没多久他就把心思都放在吃桌上那个南瓜造型的芝士甜点上，两颊里塞的满满当当的，所以当他突然感觉到下身一阵酥麻感的时候，他差点把食物从嘴里喷出来。

“Zach！”Chris回过头，一脸抱怨的看向Zach，使劲多嚼了两口嘴里的东西，让里面的空间重新充裕到可以口齿清晰的说话，“你正在害我浪费食物。而且，”Chris假装气恼的指了指自己的屁股，”你也在浪费这个，如果你不喜欢它，我等等就去盥洗室把它丢了。“  
”它很称你，甜心，相信我，它看上去就像是属于你身体里的一部分一样。“zach说道。  
Chris吐吐舌头，对zach比了个中指。

回家后，zach用恶魔尾巴结结实实的操了顿Chris，之后又自己提枪上阵操了一次。最后在Chris已经昏昏欲睡的时候，还把尾巴重新塞回Chris的屁股里，Chris只想马上好好睡一觉，今天他吃的太饱了，两张嘴都是。所以他也懒得去动那个按摩棒，毕竟它在那儿还挺舒服的。

 

莫名其妙的后续：  
”下次别再让我一起偷拿派对食物了，Chris。”zach亲吻着Chris的脖子抱怨道，但他知道下次还是会这么做。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有后续，谁知道。等着看今年万圣节照片。


End file.
